


Not Built That Way

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Sex, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is an Omega, hiding at the Sanctuary, keeping her status a secret. Negan finds out, and wants her as his, but she doesn’t want to be one of his wives. Can he win her round?





	Not Built That Way

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

The commanding voice made you freeze in your tracks, and you hesitated a few seconds before slowly turning, raising your wide gaze to Negan’s stormy expression. He looked  _ beyond _ pissed, and you swallowed thickly before inhaling. “I was going… I was -”

His eyes narrowed, his fingers twitching where they held the end of Lucille, forever holding her weight at his side. She’d been cleaned from his last outing - which was a relief. You hated seeing the blood dripping from the sharpened barbs of the wire wrapped around her. “You gonna fuckin’ spit it out, doll?”

A lump quickly formed in your throat, and tears threatened your composure. Negan was terrifying to everyone, but for you, specifically, it was the simple fact that he was an Alpha -  _ the  _ Alpha - and you were an Omega-in-hiding.

And you’d run out of suppressants.

That was the reason for this little excursion, in the dark of night, to find a pharmacy or something that would maybe stock the medication you needed to continue hiding your status from everyone at the Sanctuary - you hadn’t earned enough points for them this month. Working alone in the laundry helped some, but eventually,  _ someone _ would scent your heat when it turned up. Betas could tell it too, and you never knew if there were any other Alphas lurking around.

Seconds were passing and you still hadn’t given him an answer, which seemed to only worsen his mood. “Listen, sweetheart, you’d better fuckin’ tell me why I’m fuckin’ catching you sneaking out of this shithole in the middle of the goddamn night, or you’re spending the fuckin’ night in the cells with the other fuckwits.”

“I need something!” you blurted, feeling the sting of tears in the corners of your eyes.

“What could you possibly fuckin’ need that we haven’t got?” he demanded, lifting Lucille off of the ground, stepping closer to you, and god, you could smell him. That thickly sweet, molasses-like scent that clung to him like a blanket, mixed in with cigarette smoke and Old Spice. It shuddered through your veins like honey, reminding you of just how close you were to being in heat. “Fuckin’ answer me!”

You couldn’t help it; you whined and dropped to your knees, which was  _ not  _ the reaction Negan had been expecting. “I’m sorry, I had to go, I couldn’t ask, and I… I wasn’t…” You were sobbing now, completely broken down. Everything was too heightened, and it was clouding your brain by the second with him nearby. For months, from afar, you’d wondered what it was like to be claimed by an Alpha like Negan; you’d never found a mate before the Apocalypse and it was highly unlikely you’d find one now.

He had an army of beautiful Beta women at his beck and call. Why the hell would he want a plain, weak Omega?

“Shit…” His jaw went slack as you practically prostrated yourself before him, and he looked around, hoping no-one else was in the vicinity of the scene. Negan wasn’t the only Alpha in the compound, and scenting you… Omegas were hard to find before the world ended. And you smelt… “You a fuckin’ Omega, baby girl?” he asked, stooping down to grasp your chin, making you look up at him. The answer was obvious, but he  _ had _ to hear it from your lips.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, trying to tear your face away from his hold, but he wouldn’t relent. “I didn’t have enough points to get my suppressants… I was going to look for some.”

“Alone?” He frowned as you nodded in confirmation. “Are you fuckin’ nuts? Walkers’ll scent that shit a mile away.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Fat tears began to roll down your cheeks, and Negan’s expression softened for a split second. But you knew he wouldn’t allow himself to care about you - how could he? He had to remain strong, a force to be reckoned with in the face of adversity, and you knew you’d be punished for trying to get supplies selfishly.

He released your chin, grabbing your arm and guided you to your feet, gently but firmly. Without saying a word, he started to walk you through the yard, towards the corridors that led to the dormitories. “You go back to your room. You wait there, and I’ll get what you need,” he informed you, keeping his voice low, and you blinked in surprise.

“But… I don’t have points. I know the rules, Negan, I…”

“I don’t fucking care,” Negan growled, his teeth ground together. His eyes were focused on the walk ahead, his fingers almost bruising your arm, and you looked down at the ground in shame. “I know what happens to unclaimed Omegas in heat, and I’m not having half a fuckin’ dozen Alphas trying to kick your door down.” 

You remained silent at that, allowing him to lead you down the hall, until you reached your room. He stopped, abruptly, and you wondered how he even knew which one was yours. “Negan?” you questioned, meekly, feeling nothing but shame.

Negan cleared his throat, swinging Lucille up to rest on his shoulder. “I know every single fucker in this place, Y/N,” he explained, a gentle smile on his face, and you stared at him as he scratched at his beard thoughtfully. “Thought I knew who was fuckin’ what too, but whaddya fucking know?” A chuckle rumbled through his chest, and he leaned in, opening your door. “Wait right here, got it? I’ll right back.”

You nodded, stepping into your room, not looking back as the lock clicked behind you. For a few moments, you remained still, unsure of what to do, before moving over to your bed and sitting down, clasping your hands in your lap.

It seemed like forever before Negan came back, and when he did, Lucille was absent from his grasp. He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking over at you with an expression you hadn’t seen before. When he crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to you, you weren’t sure what to do.

“How -” you started, before clamping your mouth shut, not wanting to appear disrespectful.

Negan raised an eyebrow, pulling two packets of pills from his pocket and handing them to you. “This should cover you, for a while.” His eyes searched yours as you took the pills, but he didn’t say anything for a long moment. “You were gonna ask something?” You shook your head, but he smiled, taking your hand. “Doll, if you got a question, just fuckin’ ask it.”

You swallowed nervously, feeling the warmth of his fingers on yours and trying not to think about it too much. “How did you know this was my room?”

His smile morphed into a grin, before he shook his head. “Fuckin’ stupid, really. You’ve been here, what, six months?” You nodded in affirmation. “I kept seeing you about, and there was just something… goddamn magnetic about you. Didn’t know what it was, until… well, tonight.” He locked his eyes on yours, his expression deepening into a frown. “You were really gonna fuckin’ go out there by yourself?”

A shrug raised your shoulders. “I was alone before,” you whispered.

“Well, you ain’t alone now,” he replied, firmly. “And you know… you don’t gotta go through these damn heats, suppressing them. That shit is not good for you. And the heats… fuck, eventually there’s gonna be some consequences to them. Omegas aren’t supposed to ignore this shit.”

You looked down at the pill packets in one hand, and his fingers still holding your other, unsure what to say. Negan watched you, waiting for any reaction to his words.

“You don’t gotta go through this,” he repeated. “I’m a fucking Alpha, sweetheart. I can give you what you really fucking need.”

Your entire body tensed at the thought, and you snatched your hand away, anger warring with fear over what he might do if you rejected him. Negan had all those women, Betas, under his control. It wasn’t even just the thought that he wouldn’t want you - it was the thought of sharing him. “I don’t want to be a wife,” you replied, trying to keep your voice from shaking. “I appreciate the offer, Negan, but… Omegas don’t take a mate like that. I couldn’t share - I’m not built that way.”

He watched you for a moment, those dark eyes boring into you and you held your ground, keeping your head up.

“Thank you for the suppressants,” you whispered. “I’ll find some way to work it off.” It was a verbal plea for him to leave, but you weren’t sure he would take the hint. When he finally sighed, and nodded, standing up, you couldn’t help but feel a little relieved.

“Have it your way, sweetheart,” he muttered, moving over to the door. “But the offer is there. I’ll make sure there’s no fuckin’ Alphas on shift near you for the next couple weeks, okay?” He paused, his hand hovering over the door handle, and then he glanced back. “Be careful.” The tone he used was so soft, so gentle, it was almost like he was another person for a moment, and you blinked several times, before nodding silently.

And then he was gone.

*****

The suppressants had done their job in the nick of time, and you managed to not miss any of your shifts in the laundry. Three weeks after your encounter with Negan, you found yourself working a few extra hours to pay back the points you knew you would have needed to pay for the medicine yourself. The Saturday shift was always busy, and you were alone, getting lost in your thoughts as you folded sheets.

“Y/N?”

Dwight’s voice made you jump, and you shrieked a little before turning to face him with a hand on your chest. “Jesus, Dwight, you scared the shit outta me!”

He chuckled, scratching a hand through his lanky blond hair. “Sorry, darlin’. Just, the doc asked me to come get you. Said he needed to see you.”

You blinked, unsure why the doctor would request that. “Did he say why?”

Dwight shrugged. “Wasn’t partial to that information. You want me to walk you up?”

“No,” you replied sighing. “I’m almost done here. I’ll head up in a few.”

“Okay.” He grinned and gave you a little wave before leaving you alone once more. You’d always like Dwight. He might have been a hardass on the outside, and sure, his face was a little frightening since Negan punished him for running, but he was always nice to you, and his wife… ex-wife, Sherry, was lovely. Whenever she brought the wives’ laundry down, she stopped for a chat, and was always friendly.

Finishing up the sheets, you turned off the machines and headed up the steps, crossing the yard to the building where the doctor was. The sentries on the walls paid you no mind, and you ignored the dead ones up against the fences, although you noticed that they now had molten metal all over them, which was odd. As you headed into the doctor’s building, you shivered, feeling the chill of fall in the air.

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N,” the doctor greeted, gesturing you into his office when you appeared in his doorway. “I wanted to speak to you.”

“Dwight said,” you replied, frowning as you took a seat on the medical bed. “Something wrong, Doctor Carson?”

“Negan asked me to see you,” he said, pulling out a chart that had your name across the top in bold lettering. The frown on your face deepened at that, even when the doctor gave you a friendly smile. “He was concerned that you weren’t listed as a regular patient with myself, being that you’re an Omega of age.”

“I didn’t see the need.”

Doctor Carson’s smile slipped a little, and you wondered if this was a ploy by Negan to get you to accept his advances. It wouldn’t be beyond him, if he wanted something, Negan usually got it, but you weren’t about to become a member of his harem. Maybe some Omegas could share, but you weren’t interested in that. “You’re old enough that you should have a mate, yes? And there was no one before the end?”

“Before the Apocalypse?” you clarified and he nodded. “No. I… I was a student, and I worked, I didn’t… it wasn’t something I was too worried about. Then the world ended and I had to get by.”

“And you’re aware that not taking a mate could have serious implications on your health?” he continued, and your eyes narrowed as you reluctantly bobbed your head in acknowledgement. “And that suppressants are not a suitable replacement? Denying your body it’s natural requirements could harm you internally… possibly kill you.”

You scoffed, folding your arms across your chest. “Negan wants me to be his Omega. I’m not interested in being one of his bitches, okay? If I  _ wanted _ an Alpha, I’d find one, and I’d find one that only wanted me.”

The doctor laughed nervously, and you knew your suspicions were correct - this was a set up. “Now, now, Y/N, Negan wasn’t asking me to see you for that reason -”

“Then why?”

“He’s just concerned about your health.”

“Concerned about my  _ health _ ?” you repeated, your voice getting a little high pitched. “Negan doesn’t care about some random Omega that works in the laundry. He cares that I might cause problems because there’s about twenty Alphas at the Sanctuary, and I’m the only one who can take a knot.  _ Which _ I am not interested in doing. Health or not. The world ended, Doctor Carson, but it doesn’t mean I have to roll over for the first knothead going.” Your little tirade finished, and you stood up. “By all means, if you have genuine medical concern for me, and you’re not just avoiding getting the iron, I’ll make an appointment. But I’m fine, and I don’t need patronizing.”

“Y/N -”

His words and arguments were lost as you stormed out of the room, a foul look on your face. You dropped your feet heavily as you walked, feeling the urge to punch something. Picking up the pace, you ran through the corridors, avoiding other residents and their bewildered expressions, until you reached the yard. Only the guards remained at this hour, and you grabbed the fence near where a dead one was attached and shook it, screaming at the top of your lungs in frustration, not stopping until you were out of breath.

Seconds ticked by, only the sound of the dead one groaning near you, and you dropped your forehead onto the cool metal, closing your eyes.

“You about done?”

Negan’s voice made your eyes snap open, and rage bubbled up in your chest once more. With no care for the fact that he was the leader, that he was a figure of terror for so many, you turned, face red with anger. Jabbing your finger into his leather jacket, you relished the look of shock on his face.

“You!” you snapped. “You are a pig headed, arrogant asshole! Making out like you care, when all you want is to stick your Alpha knot in some Omega that you think is too  _ weak _ to look after herself.”

His eyes were wide and you drew yourself up to your full height, a good foot or so shorter than him, but still, you were on a roll and not about to let your anger go. 

“What, you think I can’t find an Alpha by myself? Think I need  _ you _ to swoop in and rescue me from my big bad heats? I was doing just  _ fine _ and I don’t need your help.” You were practically shouting in his face now, and a little part of you knew that the sentries would be watching, possibly others, which would certainly piss Negan off. “Why don’t you back the fuck off and  _ leave me alone _ .”

The silence of his response was deafening as you stood toe to toe with him, anger making you pant heavily, ignoring the overwhelming thickness of his scent around you. Everything in you was twitchy, from the tip of your nose to your fingers, and Negan simply watched you with an awed expression on his face.

“Like I said,” he spoke softly and slowly. “You about done?”

With a strangled groan of frustration, you pushed past him, resuming your stomping towards your room. You could hear him chuckle behind you, but he didn’t follow, and by the time you’d reached where you called home, your pace had slowed. Scrubbing a hand over your face, you leaned into your door, your forehead against the wood, anger melting away to exhaustion.

A good night’s sleep was what you needed. Maybe then, you wouldn’t be so pissed at him.

*****

Negan was gone the next day, and you didn’t see him for three weeks after that. Your next heat was due, and you took your suppressants, settling in for an uncomfortable but bearable few days. Luckily, in the laundry, most people didn’t stop long, or the only people you did see were the porters, collecting and delivering the big carts of dirty clothes, and the clean, folded ones that you’d done. There were only four of you working the entire thing, and the other three were friendly, and elderly, beta women, who didn’t talk about much besides crochet and how much they missed the weekly Reader’s Digest.

On a Tuesday, you had the earliest shift, and by 5am, you were hard at work, listening to some old rock on a defunct iphone. It wasn’t usual for anybody to be around the laundry at that time of the morning, so when you realized you weren’t alone, it made you jump.

“Hi,” you chirped brightly, not knowing the man stood at the door. He was large in stature, and grinning at you in a way that made you a little uncomfortable, but you brushed it off, supposing he was there for fresh sheets or something. “Can I help you?”

The man pushed himself up from where he was leaning, crossing the room to stand on the opposite side of the table to you. “I’m Chris,” he said, bowing his head ever so slightly.

You gave him a polite smile, resuming your folding. “How can I help you, Chris?”

He chuckled, pulling the sheet away from you. “I heard you were Omega.”

The comment made you bristle, and you tugged back the sheet, scowling where he’d creased it. “That’s private,” you replied, stiffly, the smile fading from your face. “Can I get you something?” Maybe if you repeated the question enough, he’d get the hint.

“No, but I could get you something.” He sniffed the air audibly, making a low moan under his breath. “You smell fantastic.”

Of course you did. To any Alpha, unmated Omegas smelt like temptation - one that few could resist. But you weren’t about to bend over for this stranger, this Alpha who presumed he could intimidate you in your place of work. “If I can’t help you with anything, I’m busy.” You snatched the sheet out of his grip, turning your back on him.

In hindsight, that was a mistake.

He was up against your back in an instant, pressing his mouth into the crook of your neck, his disgustingly wet lips on your skin in a way that made you shudder from head to toe. Using your elbows, you pushed him back far enough to turn and place a firm hand on his chest. “You need to leave,” you warned, glaring at him.

All Chris did was smirk, using his greater strength to knock your hand away, pushing you backwards into the large dryers behind you. His smirk was menacing, and panic flared in your chest. “Omegas need a knot,” he said, shrugging. “It’s basic instinct. I could make it good for you, little one. Could make you fucking scream like you should.”

Screaming now would do you no good. The sun was barely up, and the laundry was far enough away from any of the domiciles that sound didn’t reach them. This Alpha had picked his moment well.

“I don’t want a knot, let alone yours,” you spat, holding your hands up, hoping he’d take the warning and leave. Of course, he wasn’t about to do that. He grabbed at your wrists, using his full body to pin you against the machine, slamming his lips against yours. You shrieked and struggled, but he was too strong.

“Come on, Omega. I’ll make it so good,” he purred, pushing his slobbering tongue into your mouth, and you wanted to vomit. Instead, you bit down on the offending organ, and Chris yelled, pulling back and releasing you, only to backhand you so hard that you fell to the floor, gasping for air. There was blood in your mouth - you weren’t sure if it was yours or his, but it was enough to fuel your outrage at his actions. “Stupid bitch!” he yelled, spitting blood onto the floor. You wiped at your mouth, turning to look at him, just as he dropped down on top of you, pinning you against the cold concrete on your belly. “Gonna fuckin’ give you what you deserve.”

You screamed then, feeling his meaty fingers tearing at your clothes, but the sound was more of rage than fear. Struggling seemed fruitless; he had at least a hundred pounds on you, and physically he was stronger. The key to freedom was speed.

He hauled you closer, down the floor and you felt your skin scrape against the hard surface, drawing blood. With a yell of defiance, you bucked, managing to connect the back of your head with his chin, provoking a yelp of pain from him as his jaw crunched. Shaking the dizziness of the blow away, you scrabbled forward, stumbling to your feet. 

Chris was just about recovering from the blow, and he glared at you, climbing to his feet. Slowly, he approached, and you panicked, picking up the closest thing to hand, which happened to be a thin steel tray. He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re gonna submit,” he snarled.

“Wouldn’t bet your fucking life on it,” you spat back, and he moved, lunging towards you. You ducked out of the way, throwing the tray at his head. It did nothing, and he kept coming. In the spur of the moment, you grabbed the latch of the closest dryer, flinging it open and it collided with his face. A sickening sound of metal and thick glass connecting with flesh and cartilage filled the air, and he dropped like a sack of shit, clutching his face.

With that, you ran. Your legs were aching, and your head hurt, but you knew he wouldn’t stop, so you needed to be somewhere safe. The yard was open, public and the guards would see you and raise the alarm, so you kept moving, not stopping until you hit the gravelled concrete area, collapsing to the ground -

\- just as six trucks pulled in. The doors of the front one opened before it had even stopped, and Negan jumped out, frowning at you on the ground, Lucille in his hand. 

“Y/N?” he called, and you opened your mouth to call back, only to let the sobs you’d been holding in escape. “Shit.” Negan moved to your side in an instant, taking in the bloodied state of your face, the torn clothing, and his expression went from concern, to downright pissed in a split second. “What the fuck happened?”

You sucked in lungfuls of air, trying to calm yourself as other men climbed from the truck, curiosity and worry on their faces. Dwight was among them, and you wondered where they’d been to get back so early in the morning. Try as you might, you couldn’t say anything, unable to stop yourself from crying.

“Fuck,” Negan cursed, dropping Lucille to the floor, where one of his men immediately scooped it up. His hands slipped underneath your body, hoisting you into his arms, and you instantly clutched at him, taking comfort from his warm scent. “Dwight, get this shit sorted out,” he ordered, jerking his head towards the vans. “I’m gonna take her to her fucking room, and find out what the fuck is going on.”

He didn’t wait for an answer - he didn’t have to - and strode off, carrying you tucked into his chest. You let your eyes close, pressing your nose into his red scarf, and he clutched at you a little tighter, not stopping until he’d reached your room. Somehow, he managed to get the door unlocked and opened, shutting it as he moved through, setting you down on the bed, where you automatically curled up into a ball.

You kept your eyes closed, listening to him move around the room, turning on the tap briefly, before the bed dipped under his weight.

“Open your eyes for me, doll,” he whispered, and you obeyed, looking up at him, feeling your left eye already swelling. Your skin felt tacky, and wet, and he sighed as he pressed a damp cloth to your brow, wiping it gently across your face. When he pulled it back, it was red, and you stifled another sob, missing the anger clouding his face. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

“I… I was…” You paused, inhaling deeply. “I was working in the laundry,” you whispered. “This guy… I thought he wanted clean sheets or something. But he…” Negan’s face darkened. “He was an Alpha. He wanted…”

He shushed you then, obviously picking up on what you were trying to convey. “I got it.” Returning the cloth to your face, he started to clean you up, but you could see the tick in his jaw where his teeth were ground together. “I fuckin’ got it.”

“His name was Chris,” you added, quietly. You didn’t want to get anyone into trouble, but you knew Negan’s rules, and the Alpha was strict in upholding them. “I knocked him out. I think.”

“Good girl,” he replied, his lips twitching in a grin. “You ain’t goin’ back in that laundry.” Your mouth opened to argue, but you snapped it shut as his eyes met yours. “I don’t give a fuck. Suppressants or not, I’m not riskin’ somethin’ like this happening again.”

You remained quiet, not wanting to fight with him over it. Mostly, you just wanted to sleep, to hide away from the world and deal with the shame of what had happened. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“This was not your fuckin’ fault,” Negan muttered, almost angrily. “Don’t fuckin’ apologize to me when you did nothin’ wrong, sweetheart.” He continued to clean you up, checking you over for any other injuries, and when he found none, he left you on the bed, disposing of the cloth and bowl of water. “You stay put. Sleep. Take some time. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Where are you going?” you asked, although you thought you knew the answer.

“Don’t you fuckin’ worry about that,” he ground out, moving towards the door. “I’ll be back.” The door closed behind him with a definitive click, and you turned, pulling the covers over yourself, closing your eyes and letting the tears fall.

*****

Negan stood near the fire, his hand resting against the wall as he contemplated the flames. Behind him, nearly every occupant of the Sanctuary waited, watching him carefully. They knew something had happened, but no one was quite sure what. Lucille leaned against the wall, her barbs glinting in the low light.

“I have one fucking rule,  _ one _ , that no man or woman should ever fuckin’ break. It’s not fuckin’ hard to follow.” His voice echoed through the large hall, and the residents shifted nervously. He straightened his back, turning as the crowd parted, and the Alpha who’d attacked Y/N was lead through, heavily restrained by Dwight and Simon. Negan eyed him angrily, watching as he was pushed to his knees in front of him. “You think you’re fuckin’ above the rules, shithead?”

Chris looked up, his face swollen and bloodied from the impact of the dryer and Y/N’s struggles. He looked terrified, which was somewhat of a satisfaction to the other Alpha, but not good enough. The man shook his head frantically.

“Then what makes you fucking think you can attack an Omega?” Negan growled, and Chris shuddered as murmurs ran through the gathered bodies. “You know what happens now, don’t you, asshole?”

The Alpha’s eyes widened, despite the swelling, and Negan smirked, pointing at the fire. “Please, sir, I didn’t -”

“Didn’t fucking what?” Negan spat.

“She… she… I couldn’t…”

A cruel smile covered Negan’s face and he grabbed Chris’ hair with one hand, tilting his head back so that the firelight reflected off of the sweat on the man’s neck. “Can’t think of an excuse?” The Alpha whimpered through his pants and the bigger man leaned in closer, speaking so only Chris could hear. “I’m gonna show you what happens when you touch  _ my _ Omega.”

He released the hold he had on his prisoner, stepping back to pick up Lucille, swinging the bat with careful dexterity, and looking over to make sure the Alpha’s eyes were on his special lady. As he drew closer, his victim began to shake, and the tension of the crowd was palpable in the air.

The sickening crunch of the barbed wire bat connecting with Chris’ cheek filled the room, but none of the attendees looked away. Blood coated the floor as the man fell to the side, conscious and trying to scream at the pain in his now-mangled face, but his jaw was too shattered to aid him in making any sound. Negan grinned again, using Lucille’s blunt end to push at Chris’ shoulder, making him roll onto his back. 

“This one,” he said, lifting the bat above his head, “will definitely hurt.”

Chris made a muffled agonized sound as the bat collided with his groin, ripping cloth and flesh alike, and this time, some of the Sanctuary averted their eyes. The Alpha desperately grabbed at his crotch, blood pouring through his fingers, but Negan just brought the weapon down again, shattering every bone in his fingers.

“For all you sorry sons of bitches,” he bellowed, holding Lucille out straight, blood dripping from the end of her sleek wooden form. “For every one of you, who think you can get away with breaking the  _ fucking rules _ ,” Negan continued, walking around the wailing Alpha, drawing satisfaction from the fear in his subjects’ eyes. “This is what happens.”

He turned swiftly, slamming Lucille heavily down onto Chris’ head, and his muffled groans were cut short. His body twitched - he was still alive after that blow, despite the brains and gore dribbling out through the crack in his skull. Negan struck him again, and again, and again, until his limbs stopped twitching, and all that was left was an unrecognisable lump of pureed flesh.

Standing back, he spat on the corpse, having made his point, and turned to Dwight.

“Clean this shit up.”

*****

At some point, you’d fallen asleep. When you opened your eyes, facing the wall of your bedroom, you instinctively knew you were alone. Sitting up, you looked down, seeing the torn shreds of your clothing, and defiant anger came over you.

You’d never been the victim. No matter what had happened in the laundry, you would never  _ be _ the victim. And even if Negan had taken care of you, it was a moment of weakness that wouldn’t happen again.

Throwing your legs over the edge of the bed, you stood up, stripping off your clothing and heading over to the sink. Carefully, you cleaned yourself down, hissing at the bruises and cuts on your body, the gravel rash where you’d been scraped across the dirty laundry floor. When you were done, you dressed in plain combats and a shirt, before tying your hair into a loose ponytail.

The door opened just as you were lacing your boots, and you looked up to see Negan, who seemed slightly shocked to see you up and about. “Doll, what are you doing?”

“Going to work,” you replied, firmly lacing your boot and dropping your foot to the ground. “I still have hours to do.”

Negan shook his head, chuckling as he shut the door. “You’re not working in that shithole anymore.”

You arched an eyebrow, folding your arms across your chest. “And why not?”

“I’m not risking shit like that happening again,” he said, lowering himself into the ratty old armchair you kept in the living space of your room. “You don’t gotta work for points.”

“I’m assuming you probably killed him, publicly, so everyone was aware of the consequences for breaking the rules?” you questioned, and Negan tipped his head in affirmation. “Then why can’t I go back to work? No one would dare attempt it again.”

“Don’t care,” he replied, shrugging, lifting one leg to drag it over the arm of the chair, spreading his legs obscenely wide. Your eyes dropped for a split second, to the juncture of his thighs, and the obvious bulge there, before you shook yourself and scowled at him.

“I’m not gonna just sit here.” Your voice was tight, and you remained rooted to the spot. “I’ll just do another job.”

“Nope,” came the stubborn reply, and he tucked his tongue in front of his bottom teeth as he regarded you, one hand absently scratching at the peppered scruff on his chin. “Like I said -”

It was childish, and petulant, but you stamped your foot anyway, letting your arms fall to your side as anger bubbled in your throat. “Goddamn it, Negan. I’m not gonna be treated like a child! And I won’t be one of your wives!”

In a flash, he was on his feet and in your personal space, inhaling your scent directly in front of your face. You couldn’t help the instant reaction your body had to him, and wetness pooled in your panties, spurred on by his proximity and the threat of your heat just underneath the surface. “Not treatin’ you like a child, sweetheart,” he whispered, bringing one had up to stroke your face, and a shuddering breath escaped you.

“I won’t be a wife,” you repeated, gritting your teeth together, ignoring the mental picture of his lips descending on yours, claiming you as his own. It was a struggle not to release the whine that was trapped in your throat; the need to submit and let him take you as nature intended.

“Then don’t,” he replied, crowding you, getting close enough that you could smell the mixture of mint and cigarettes on his breath. “Be  _ the _ wife. Be my Omega.”

You shook your head, resisting. “I’m not built like that,” you insisted, your words whispered and breathy, like you were in some cheesy romance. “I won’t share.”

Negan chuckled, his forefinger and thumb grasping your chin. “You won’t have to,” he promised, and then the mental image became reality. His lips were softer, more plump than you’d expected, and the suppressed whine in your throat broke free as you surrendered to his touch. Reacting was instinct, and he tasted so fucking good…

“No,” you whimpered, pushing him back. He blinked, stumbling a little, anger flashing over his face before confusion took its place. “I’m not gonna give in to you like that. I… you won’t give them up, Negan. I won’t be a convenient knot for you.”

For long moments, he stared at you, before shaking his head and turning, pinching the bridge of his nose. You thought, for a second, that he might lose his temper, shout, scream, demand you submit to him. But instead, he sighed heavily.

“I never had an Omega,” he muttered, his fingers running across his forehead. “I was married before… a Beta. Honestly never thought I’d meet an Omega I wanted bad enough.” His voice was low and you stared at the square set of his shoulders, unsure of what to say now you were faced with a side of Negan you’d never seen, or believed existed. “Then you… when I saw you… and… fuck…” A wry chuckle left him, and he turned a little, just so he could look at you over his shoulder. “You got me all kinds of fucking twisted up, you know that?”

You kept your eyes on his, defiant in your stance. There was no way you would be one of his harem, not even if the heats were going to kill you eventually.

“I don’t want you to be one of them. That’s a display of power, show’s the boys who’s boss,” he said, his smirk widening. “Used to be that I enjoyed having them… sleeping with them.” The admission made you suck in a breath, and you held it, waiting for him to continue. “But they know the drill. They get protection, they don’t have to work for points - they sit pretty and get what they fucking want. Or what their families need. It’s an arrangement that works to everyone’s benefit.” He turned fully, approaching you again. “But you… you’re  _ mine _ . I know it, you know it… I know you feel something…” His words trailed off as he stared at you, the vulnerability in his eyes almost as terrifying as the menace you’d seen before. “Please,” he begged. “Tell me something, doll. Don’t just stand there…”

“Negan,” you started, your voice breaking on the peak of his name, and the breath you’d been holding rushed out. “You don’t want me as an Omega.” He frowned, tilting his head a little, and you sighed. “I’m nothing compared the other women here. I’m not special, and us… it wouldn’t work. I’m a liability. I think what happened earlier is proof of that.”

“You’re unclaimed,” he replied. “Any Alpha is gonna try his luck.”

“And I don’t want to be claimed just for that. I barely know you…” You paused, looking at him earnestly. “And you don’t know me.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

“Well I do.”

Silence fell between you, and you shifted uncomfortably, wrapping your arms around yourself. Both of you remained quiet for a few moments, and slowly, Negan nodded, his shoulders slumping.

“Okay. Fine.” His mouth set in a thin line, and you waited, wondering how he would react to that. “Then we get to know each other.”

You weren’t expecting that. The Negan you knew was a “want, take, have” guy. He didn’t wait around for the things he desired. “What?”

“I’ll show you. Show you the real fuckin’ me,” he offered, holding his hands out, palms up, just a little ways from his body. It was a gesture of truce, peace - an earnest offering of his trust, and a simple plea for yours. “Let me try and win you Y/N.”

The way his name rolled off your tongue gave you pause, and you licked your lips, considering the offer. “Will you let me work?” His brow drew together at the question, hesitation clear on his face, and you gave him a hard look. “It’s a deal breaker. I won’t be kept, Negan.”

“You can work,” he relented. “But nothing dangerous, nothing hard.”

You nodded in agreement, and stepped forward, holding out your hand. “We have a deal.” He looked at your fingers, unsure for a second, before he grasped them tightly with his own. Without warning, he pulled you close, into the shelter of his larger frame, before smiling at you.

“I seal my deals with kiss, darlin’,” he whispered, dipping his head, bringing his lips to yours. You were expecting the harsh, vigorous kiss he’d given you before, but this one was simple, chaste and lingering when he pulled away. “You got the day off. I’ll find you a new job in the Sanctuary, you take the day. And tonight, I would like to take you to dinner.”

Take you to dinner? There wasn’t exactly an abundance of Olive Garden’s in the apocalypse. “Where?” you asked, curiously.

Negan chuckled. “I’ll sort out the food. We’ll eat here, as it’s your space. I want you comfortable.”

You smiled, realizing you were still ensconced in his arms. “Okay,” you whispered. “But I’ll bring the wine.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” he replied, releasing his hold on you and backing away. “You got a deal, sweetheart.” He turned, moving towards the door again.

“Oh, and Negan?” His eyes connected with yours, and you gave him a wide smirk, pouring all your attitude into it. “My name is Y/N.”

He laughed, pointing a finger at you in a shooting gun motion. “You got it, doll.”

*****

Weeks passed, and you found yourself enjoying the new job Negan had arranged for you. It was simple enough - helping on the crew that grew crops to the rear of the imposing building the Sanctuary was composed of. Being outdoors was certainly a change of pace, and you made firm friends with some of the women who worked there.

There were no comments on how you got the job, nothing said about the drama that had unfolded with the unwelcome Alpha advances, and what had happened to said Alpha. Everyone seemed to bypass the fact that when you weren’t working, you were with Negan, although he preferred to keep your association behind closed doors.

Negan was showing himself to be a different creature behind those doors. Naturally, his language was as coarse as it always had been, but he’d shown you that he had a softer side, as well as a playful side. The first date had been a touch on the awkward side, but he’d made you laugh, and he seemed to know all of your favorite foods.

Every night since then, you’d spent time with him, from a few hours to the entire night, although nothing had gone beyond a few stolen kisses. You were still edgy about the fact that he had his wives, and even though you’d taken the time to seek Sherry out, to find out if what Negan had told you was true. She’d confirmed that Negan had never taken her to bed, but he had slept with several of the other women, if not in recent months. Most of them didn’t care - they did what they had to to keep up appearances.

He wasn’t about to give up an appearance that kept him in charge, that made sure the people he had at the Sanctuary were safe.

The day drew to a close, and you cleared away your tools, bidding your coworkers goodbye as they headed into the building, leaving you alone in the small outhouse that served as a shed for most of the gardening equipment. You had to finish repotting some seedlings that were growing, and while doing so, you enjoyed the time alone, with the sun hanging low in the sky.

A small commotion from the other side of the Sanctuary caught your attention, and you frowned, picking up the tray and placing it back on its shelf, before locking the door and hurrying to see what was going on.

In the middle of the yard, where the trucks had just come back from another run, stood a young boy, with a sheriff’s hat and an eyepatch, his thin hands holding a gun. It was aimed at Negan, who was stood, grinning from ear to ear. “Damn,” he chuckled. “You are adorable.” You sucked in a breath, placing one hand against the wall nearest to you, heart in your mouth as Negan faced the kid down. “Did you pick that gun ‘cause it looks cool?” Negan asked, and the kid shifted, his fingers flexing around the trigger.

Dwight was moving, slowly, and you dug your nails into the wall. There was no doubt in your mind that the gun was loaded and the kid could shoot - you weren’t ignorant to the ways Negan operated, but it was the Apocalypse. Laws didn’t matter here.

“You totally did, right?” Negan continued. “Kid, I ain’t gonna lie - you scare the shit outta me.”

Dwight grunted at the kid, who swiftly turned the gun on him, before aiming it back at Negan, who held a hand up in his direction. “Dwight. Back off. Is that any way to treat our new guest?” he asked, and the blond relaxed, his eyes flickering in your direction. “Come on, kid. I’ll show you around.”

The boy didn’t move, and Negan laughed.

“You know, you do the same damn stink-eye as your dad, except it’s half as good, ‘cause, well, you know, you’re missing an eye.” Your eyes widened. Was this the son of the Alexandria leader? Negan had told you some of what was going on there, what had gone down in the woods. He hadn’t given you all the gory details - he didn’t need to and you didn’t want them - but you knew the gist of the situation.

Negan’s gaze drifted in your direction, a frown crossing his expression for a second, before he looked over at one of his other men, jerking his head towards you. The boy was relaxing his hold on the gun, and you went to move, just as the man Negan had gestured to stepped in front of you, shaking his head.

“You should get out of here,” he said, keeping his voice low. “Boss don’t want you in harm’s way.”

“But -” you started, only to have his strong hands land on your shoulders. Negan was talking again, but you couldn’t hear, and you reluctantly allowed yourself to be taken away.

Once you were back in your room, you paced, unsure of what to do. Negan undoubtedly had it handled, but the young man looked like he was on edge and ready to do damage, and the last thing anyone needed was a loaded cannon in the area.

Hours ticked past, and dark settled over the Sanctuary, and you began to worry. It was way past the hour at which Negan would have normally turned up, and you didn’t know if he was okay. The unusual amount of panic you were feeling didn’t register as odd, and your heart thumped wildly as the door clicked and opened.

It wasn’t him. Sherry gave you an apologetic smile and walked in, closing the door behind you.

“Sherry? What’s going on?” you asked, your expression a mask of worry. “Where’s -”

“He’s fine. He went to take that boy, Carl, home.”

You released a sigh of relief, sinking down onto your bed. “God, I was so worried.”

Sherry took a spot next to you, rubbing her bare shoulder against yours. “It’s okay. It’s natural to worry about your Alpha.”

There was a heavy pause in the air, and you blinked at her. “Negan’s not my Alpha, Sherry.”

Her smile didn’t dissipate. “Maybe not  _ physically _ ,” she replied, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “But you’ll get there. He thinks of you as his Omega. Won’t even let the girls look at him funny anymore. He asked me to come and make sure you were okay, to let you know where he was.”

“The kid - he’s from Alexandria, right?” you questioned, and Sherry nodded. “Negan told me some of what was going on, but… why did Carl want to kill him?”

The other woman sighed, leaning back on her hands. “Lotta people wanna kill Negan. Lotta people here included. I guess, doin’ what he does - rubs people the wrong way. But he does it for good reasons.” She reached up, rubbing the back of your shoulder gently. “I think, these days, he mostly does it to protect you.”

You weren’t sure how to feel about that. Either way, Negan wasn’t there, and you were looking at a few days alone. “He’s not how other people see him,” you whispered, and Sherry nodded.

“I know. He’s different when he’s not putting on the front. But you shouldn’t forget that he  _ is _ dangerous.”

“Trust me,” you replied with a wry smile. “I wouldn’t forget that.”

Sherry stood up, offering you her hand. “You wanna come get some food?”

*****

Negan didn’t return for three days after the incident with Carl. When he did come back, his beard was shorter, down to stubble, and as soon as he returned, he was in search of you. Not finding you in your quarters, or at work in the fields, he quickly located Sherry in the wives’ rooms.

“Shit, Ne, she’s…” Sherry shook her head. “They were supposed to tell you as soon as you got back.”

“Tell me fucking what?” he seethed, gripping her upper arm tightly, enough to make her wince.

“Y/N got sick. She was due her heat, and she had this really bad headache,” the woman tugged at his hold, which weakened as she spoke. “Doctor Carson has her under observation. He thinks she might have had a reaction to the suppressants… she’s been using them too long.” Negan’s eyes were wide, the color draining from his face as Sherry watched him sympathetically. “She’s still there. I told the sentries to let you know as soon as you got back.”

“Fuckin’ useless…” Negan trailed off, shaking his head, releasing Sherry’s arm. “I’m sorry, doll -”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sherry replied, smiling gently. “Just go, check on your Omega.”

He stared at her for a second, before smiling. Sherry waited, wondering if he was going to say something. But then he was gone, dashing off through the door, and the woman sank down into the couch behind her. Frankie joined her a few seconds later, sniffing delicately at the rapid exit of their “husband”.

“He still got his panties in a twist over that stupid Omega?”

The glare that Sherry levelled her with was enough to kill, and the redhead shrank into her seat. “Y/N didn’t choose to be an Omega, Frankie. And we’ve made the same choice, to stay with Negan for protection.” She leered at the other woman. “You’ve thrown yourself at him more times than I can count. Are you upset he’s not taking the lead anymore? Feeling a little frigid?”

Frankie scowled. “And what if he decides not to keep us, now he has that little bitch?”

“Y/N isn’t a bitch. If you got to know her, you’d realize that,” Sherry retorted. “Besides, Negan needs us for appearances. We’re safe, as long as he’s happy. And Y/N…” she trailed off, sighing, “Y/N is going to make him very happy.”

“If she doesn’t die first,” Frankie muttered, slouching back in her seat.

Sherry didn’t reply.

*****

“Seriously, I’m fine, Doctor Carson, would you please just let me go?” 

Negan couldn’t help the smile that covered his face as he lingered outside the door to the makeshift ward of the Sanctuary. Obviously you were pissed at being kept there, and being none-too-quiet about it. He placed his hand against the wooden surface, hearing the doctor telling you to calm down.

“Y/N, for the last time, I just want to make sure -”

“I don’t care! It was a pressure headache, I used to get nosebleeds all the time! It wasn’t the suppressants.”

There was a heavy sigh from Doctor Carson, and Negan pushed the door open, seeing you on a hospital bed, looking just as irritated as you sounded. Your eyes lit up as you saw him, and the doctor turned, alarm on his face. “Negan!”

“Hey there, Doc,” the larger man greeted, sauntering over to your side.

“You shaved,” you muttered, keeping your eyes on his face. “I’m not sure I like it.”

Negan chuckled, placing one hand over yours, feeling the warmth of your skin. “It’ll grow back. What’s the problem? Sherry said -”

You rolled your eyes, making a disgusted scoffing sound. “Sherry is sweet but she worries too much. It was just a pressure headache. Doctor Carson is overreacting.”

“I’m sure the doc is just being thorough,” he assured, rubbing your hand. “Carson, she’s fine. Just let me take her outta here, and I’ll make sure everything’s tickety fuckin’ boo.”

The doctor watched him for a moment, wondering if his words were orders or a request, and then he stepped back, relenting. You grinned, sitting up and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. “Awesome. Let’s go.”

“Just, please, make sure she gets plenty of rest. And I would advise against the suppressants -”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard ya,” you called, already halfway out the door. Negan shrugged with a grin, following you and leaving an exasperated Doctor Carson behind. When the Sanctuary leader caught up to you, you were heading towards your room, but he quickly took hold of your arm, steering you in the opposite direction. “Hey!”

“I told the doctor I was gonna look after you,” he warned, as you tried to retrieve your limb from his grasp. “You want me to be a fuckin’ liar, sweetheart?”

“I have to go back to my room, Negan,” you implored, giving him the big doe eyes that you knew worked wonders. This time, they didn’t seem to be having any effect, as he continued to stare at you. “My suppressants -”

He shook his head. “Nope.”

“Negan, I don’t want -”

“The heat?”

You stopped, feeling your heart thumping hard in your chest. It was already creeping up on you - the high temperature, the itchy restlessness beneath your skin. You’d meant to take your medicine yesterday, but you’d gotten caught up when Sherry caught you with a nosebleed and a headache that was making it hard to move. “I don’t…”

Negan moved in, crowding you, his hands cupping your face. “Let me take care of you.” His scent was intoxicating, his skin almost serving to heat yours further, and you inhaled deeply, pressing your nose to his. “Please, Omega, let me do my fucking job.”

The mewl that left you was unrestrained, and you sank into his hold, knowing that you were going to give in. The call of your Alpha was too much, too close, and every instinct you had was going crazy that you hadn’t accepted him. But still, in the back of your mind, the doubt lingered, even with the reassurances of both Sherry and Negan himself.

“Alpha,” you whispered, your forehead coming to rest in the hollow space between his jaw and shoulder, fingers curling into the leather jacket he always seemed to wear, even when it was a thousand degrees outside.

He waited, patiently, until he felt your nod against him, and his arms were quick to encircle you, guiding you back to his apartment. When you arrived, the adjoining rooms were empty, almost like the others had  _ known _ and you were grateful for that.

“In here,” Negan muttered, leading you into his private bedroom, luxuriously set out with a queen sized bed and leather upholstery. There wasn’t a more comfortable place in the entire compound, and in that moment, you were kinda grateful for that too. “On the bed, sweetheart.”

It didn’t even occur to you not to obey, and you left his embrace, crawling onto the bedspread to lay on your side, exhaustion catching up to you. Negan didn’t join you; instead he closed the door and the drapes over the huge windows, turning on a couple of small side lamps to illuminate the room in a gentle manner.

Listening intently, you heard him remove the jacket and scarf he always wore, hearing the material hit the ground with a soft noise. You waited, expecting to hear his pants go next, but then the bed dipped under his weight, and his body pressed up against yours. His strong arms pulled you close, his entire frame curling around you protectively, and you gave a little sigh.

“Get some sleep,” Negan whispered, pressing a soft kiss just behind your ear. “You’re fuckin’ exhausted.”

You nodded, eyes already falling shut. The scent of his bed, the scent of  _ him _ surrounded you, and you let yourself drift away, content that maybe you actually belonged here after all.

*****

The heat hit early in the morning, and woke you from a deep slumber. For a moment, you forgot that you weren’t in your own room, and rolled onto your back, only to collide with the solid, sleeping form of Negan behind you. Panic flooded your senses, before his scent overwhelmed you and instantly, your insides clenched, and your pussy throbbed.

His eyes snapped open, a feral sound tearing from his throat as he looked to you.

“Negan?” you whimpered, unashamedly curled into him, almost rutting your hips into his side. The taste of his scent was mouthwatering, and you began to pant heavily, sweat breaking out over your skin.

“Fuck,” he snarled, pushing himself up to cover your body with his. “You smell amazing.” There was no chance to respond as his mouth connected with yours, his tongue pushing past your lips insistently, and you whined against him. Your hips bucked up against him, desperate for friction, desperate for anything to relieve the insane ache between your legs. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Y/N…” 

The noise you made was pitiful, but it seemed to have an instantaneous effect on him, and he bent to nuzzle at your neck, not caring that your fingernails were raking tracks down his bare arms.

“I gotta have you, Omega,” Negan purred, the evidence of his words hard against your thigh, even through his tight jeans. “Need you -”

There was only one reply you had to that, even through the fog of hormones in your head, and you nodded eagerly. “Yes,” you gasped, running your fingers up to tug on his hair. “Yes, Negan, yes, Alpha…”

He growled, nipping at the soft skin of your throat, his hands tearing at your clothes. The thin shirt you were wearing was easily destroyed, and he went for his pants, forced to kneel back and unbuckle the belt around his waist. Lust-filled eyes focused on you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he smirked. “Take your bra off,” he ordered.

You pushed up onto your elbows, reaching around your back to unhook the highly unflattering cotton bra, and the second it fell away from you, revealing your breasts, Negan groaned.

“Look at them pretty tits.” He pushed his pants down, and you briefly noticed the lack of boxers, but then he was pressing his face into your chest, licking and sucking at your nipples in turn, almost like he couldn’t decide which one to choose. “So fucking gorgeous, sweetheart. Look at these,” he massaged both with his big hands, drawing a little moan from you, “they’re fucking fantastic.”

Part of your brain wanted to point out that you weren’t as pretty as the Betas, as his harem, but he blew your words away, turning them to a mewl of pleasure as he marked your breasts with his mouth. You could feel the urgent throb in your core, and as he continued to ensure he’d tasted every inch of you, you pushed your pants down.

Your scent was stronger, your slick pussy exposed to the air, and Negan paused, looking up at you with those dark eyes, filled with emotions you couldn’t quite place. “You’re mine,” he choked out, his bottom lip quivering. “You’re fucking mine, Omega.”

His claim was forcefully spoken, but you knew, somewhere, if you said stop, he would. It would be hard for him, for you too, but you could make him stop.

You didn’t want to.

“Alpha.” The loud whine came from you, and surprised you a little, but it only made Negan smile as he started to slide down your body. You watched him with wide eyes, a quivering bottom lip, and the second his mouth touched your soaked pussy, your head fell back onto the bed. His drawn out moan was muffled but it vibrated through your body well enough, making you shiver in anticipation.

“Taste so fuckin’ good,” Negan growled, burying his face in your cunt, using his tongue to lick up your flavor, and you clutched at the bedspread, resisting the urge to clench your thighs together at the unbearable pleasure he was creating. He licked and sucked like he was a man starved, feasting on you, marking your thighs with tiny lovebites, his fingers bruising your skin as he held you close, coaxing your orgasm to its crest.

It felt like hours before he came up for air, rocking back on his haunches to look down at you, his mouth still slick with your juices. You couldn’t say anything, although you were desperate to tell him that you wanted him,  _ needed _ him inside you.

A reverent whisper fell from his lips as he stroked the inside of your thighs, pushing your legs further apart. “Beautiful.”

You reached for him, and he fell willingly into your arms, kissing you firmly as his lower body slotted into place between your legs. His cock was hard, leaking against your leg, and you shifted, desperate to feel him. “Negan,” you pleaded, as he kissed a path down your jaw to your throat, blunt teeth scraping against sensitive skin. “Please -”

“Please what?” he asked, the smirk audible in his voice.

“Need your knot, Alpha.” It sounded absurd to you, that you were begged for it, but at the same time, you’d never said anything that felt so right. Negan groaned, pulling up to look at you as he reached between your bodies, fisting his thick cock in his hand. “Please -”

“I got you,” he muttered, teasing your entrance with the tip. You squirmed, gasping as he pushed into you a short way, unused to the touch of a man after so long, and even more unused to the stretch of his thick length. The noise he made was primal, and he was shaking as he held back, not wanting to hurt you any more than was necessary. “Fuck, baby girl… you’re fuckin’ virgin tight.”

You whined, shaking your head. “Not a… oh… not a virgin.”

That seemed to displease him. “Got me feeling all territorial now, sweetheart,” he snarled, still struggling to hold back as his cock sunk further and further into you. “This is mine,” he warned, and you nodded feverishly. “Only mine.”

“Only yours, Alpha, I promise, I promise, oh, fuck, oh, oh -” Words dissolved into high pitched cries as he finally sank inside you as far as he could go, his hips flush against yours thighs, his cock pressing against the entrance to your womb, and you twitched involuntarily, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Fuckin’ perfect,  _ tight _ little cunt.” He held himself steady for a moment, watching your face as you alternated between whimpering and biting your bottom lip. Your fingers were curled around his shoulders, nails digging in, and your neck was slightly arched with the pleasure of having him buried inside. “Look at you,” Negan purred, rolling his hips slightly.

The movement was enough to make your body tighten around him, and he groaned, pulling back a little way before easing back in, lowering his body to just rest on top of yours, keeping the weight off with his forearms either side of you. His lips traced over yours, beckoning you into a kiss, and you couldn’t help the soft little noises you made as he thrust his tongue into your mouth in time with the shallow rocking of his hips.

“Can’t believe you’re fucking mine,” he whispered, the tip of his nose brushing yours, and you smiled, looking up at him.

“Always yours,” you affirmed, sliding your hands from his shoulders up to cup his face. He was still moving, just strokes that ignited a fire in you, agonizing slow dragging friction that filled you with need for something harder, something rougher, but at the same time, this gentle touch was showing you a side to the Alpha you’d never considered.

He kissed you again, his thrusts getting a little harder, and you knew he was holding back. Maybe he was scared of hurting you, maybe he was scared of showing you what he really needed - either way, you had to show him what you really wanted from him. The Omega in you wanted your Alpha’s claim, wanted your Alpha’s knot.

You wanted him to fuck you like you knew he wanted to.

Pushing delicately at his shoulders, you smiled at the frown on his face. “Need you,” you whispered. “Need you to fuck me, Alpha. Need you to knot me.”

The grin on his face was familiar and intoxicating. “Do you now?”

You gave him a nod, and he pulled away, leaving you bereft for a second. “On all fours, sweetheart. Show me that perfect fuckin’ ass.” Rolling onto your belly, you grinned, feeling his hands on your hips, guiding you up onto your knees. “Hmmm,” he hummed, “now that is a beautiful sight.” He spread your ass cheeks, exposing your slick cunt to his view, and you jumped a little as he pressed the tip of his cock against your hole. “Easy, Omega,” he warned, his voice tight as he pushed into you. “Fuck, you’re even tighter this way.”

The only response he got was a sharp gasp, followed by a low moan as you clung to the bedspread, pushing your ass back into him, still needing more. Negan was keeping a purposefully slow pace, hard enough to show you a promise of what you really wanted. “Alpha,” you keened. “Harder.”

“Dirty girl,” he growled, but he obliged, his hips snapping into you with an audible smack. Whimpers and cries left you in quick succession as he picked up a rhythm, his fingers massaging your ass as he fucked you into the mattress. He was making just as much noise as you, interspersed with curse words, which somehow made the entire exchange even hotter.

Your throat was hoarse, and the shout you gave as you came, fucking back onto his dick, was halfway between his name and his title. Wetness coated your thighs and the bed, and Negan paused for a moment as you tried to recapture your breath, chuckling.

“Shit, Y/N. You’ve fucking squirted everywhere.” Color stained your cheeks with embarrassment, but he shook his head, pulling you up against him, back flush with his chest, his hands cupping your breasts. His mouth pressed into the curve of your throat, and you gasped. “Wanna see you fucking do that again.”

His hips moved, the thick ring of his knot catching, and you knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not that you cared - you were exhausted, strung out, and ready for him to knot you, claim you properly as his.

“Negan!”

The single shout of his name spurred him on, and he held you close as he fucked up into you, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. You could feel the lingering shattered pieces of your climax, edging you as Negan chased his own, and when he finally slammed into you, his knot locking you together, you fell apart. A keening wail left your lips as he pumped rope after thick rope of come into your belly, his teeth piercing the skin on your throat easily, stifling his roar of completion.

Stars seemed to fill your vision and all you could hear was your own panting. Negan’s hands were still cupping your breasts, his thumbs absently stroking your nipples as his hips finally stopped moving. You offered up no resistance as he coaxed you down onto your side, tucking you into him like you belonged in that very spot.

You did belong in that spot.

He was yours now, as much as you were his. The warm of his come inside you, his knot still noticeably tying you together in the most intimate of fashions; everything you’d never dreamed of. As you let exhaustion take over, your eyes drifted shut, oblivious to the tenderness he was now showing you. He stroked your hair out of your eyes, running the tips of his fingers down over your shoulders, feeling the tightness of your muscles. You were too tired to care.

“Sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered, nuzzling into the back of your neck. “S’all gonna be alright now.”

You didn’t know how true that was. But there was no turning back.


End file.
